


Family

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [26]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cold, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose is cold after a sledding trip with Tony and the Doctor, so Tony does something for his big sister.





	Family

“Oh, that was brilliant!” The Doctor and Tony practically fall through the front door of the Tyler’s house, laughing and pushing at each other, followed by a slightly less enthusiastic Rose.

“Sledding was good then?” asks Jackie with a smile.

“It was great, Mum!” Tony starts to run to her, chattering about the speed of the sled and the steepness of the hill, but he is soundly interrupted.

“Oi! Boots and coats and things off at the door, you lot! You know the rules! This isn’t one of your alien planets, Doctor. It’s my home!”

The Doctor and Rose exchange a glance, rolling their eyes and stifling laughter. Over three years he’s lived here and still she says things like this.

They stand in the entryway, shedding jackets and boots, hats and mittens. Rose rubs her hands together, trying to bring feeling back into her numb fingers.

“Rose! You’re frozen clean through!” Jackie’s there in an instant, bustling her to the sofa in front of the fire. “What were you thinking, Doctor, keeping her out there in the cold for so long?”

The Doctor takes in her chattering teeth and bluish lips and looks properly horrified. “You never said, Rose! But...oh, you weren’t running about as much as Tony and me, so of course you wouldn’t have stayed as warm. Oh Rose, I’m so sorry.” He sits next to her on the sofa, wrapping the quilt Jackie offers around the both of them. “Shared body heat,” he murmurs, and is rewarded with a soft giggle.

They all settle in front of the fire; even Pete emerges from his office to sit with Tony on his lap. After a few minutes Tony jumps up, runs to Jackie, and whispers something in her ear. “A very good idea, Tony,” she says. “Come on, let’s go then.”

And then they are gone, off to some other part of the house.

The remaining three just look at one another. Finally Pete says, “I’ve no idea. I’m sure we’ll find out though.” Rose just snuggles closer to her Doctor.

Rose is nearly drifting off to sleep when she hears Tony say, “I made hot cocoa for you, Rosie.” Jackie coughs, and Tony grins. “Well, Mum helped. But it was my idea! You know, to warm you up.” He’s standing in front of her holding a tea tray with five mugs of hot chocolate on it. The pride on his sweet face warms her heart.

“It’s perfect,” she says, smiling at her little brother and taking a mug off the tray. “I’ll be cozy and warm in no time.”

“Me too?” asks the Doctor, and when Tony nods he takes a mug as well. “Fantastic!” he says, taking a sip. Tony giggles at the smear of chocolate left on the Doctor’s upper lip.

Tony passes out the remaining mugs of hot cocoa then takes the last one for himself before sitting down in front of the fire.

The Doctor raises his mug. “I know it’s not champagne but…” he looks around, catching the eye of each one in turn. “To family.”

They all raise their own mugs and echo his words. “To family.”

Rose kisses his cheek. “I love you,” she whispers. “I’m glad you’re part of my family.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 26 - hot chocolate


End file.
